When Time met the Sun
by orgo-member-XV
Summary: Sunset Winds is just a regular Pegasus in the Grand Pegasus Enclave in the Equestrian Wasteland Then there are things put into motion that will complicate things when one day while maintaining the skies she sees a random Unicorn pony staring up at her from the surface. From that point on her life takes a sharp turn through betrayal and adventure and some sadness thrown in.
1. Chapter 1 - Sunset Winds

"It smells so nice here!" A Tangerine orange Pegasus was trotting along a path lined by wildflowers. "And it feels good not having to walk on clouds anymore" She galloped forward and then let her wings loose and glided forward but she didn't flap so she landed amongst the flowers letting up pollen and dandelions. She rolled over onto her back and looked up into the sky. "I'm glad we pushed the clouds out and the sun let all of this grow!" The Pegasus smiled and closed her eyes so that she could feel the rays into her feathers but it was getting darker. "Huh?" She opened her blue eyes to a bunch of dark storm clouds thundering and blocking out the sun. "No! No! They're not supposed to come back yet!" She jumped up and gasped when she looked around and the ground around her turned to barren wasteland with the dirt swirling into the air as the wind picked up.

"N-no…" She was standing on a hill now looking out at the fields that she was just a little while frolicking through the flowers. In place of all of that were pools of greenish liquid and smoke rising from fires.

"Sunny! We have to go..." The panicked voice of a mare was coming through the ear piece inside the Orange Pegasus's helmet.

"No…" she was staring at all of the death and the rain that was getting closer. But a pony got in her face and they were wearing dark armor that was covering everything ear to hoof and even her wings as for the tail it was also covered and it ended in a stinger kind of like a scorpion tail. They raised a black covered hoof and pushed a button on the little machine on her other one and the visor of her helmet came up and a gingerbread brown pony with green eyes looked back at Sunny with a worried look. "Sunset we need to go now! Everyone else is already evacuating you and I are the last ones we need to go!"

But Sunny just looked up into the sky and a raindrop hit her in the snout and rain down into the neck of her armor giving her the shivers. "We can't just leave…it's…why Gingy…" She looked over to the brown Pony with such a sad look.

"I've said it before you can't call me Gingy when we're out on the field you have to call me Captain Ginger or Ginger Drop!" Her voice went from worried sister to higher ranking officer.

"I don't care! We can't leave! I'm not going!" She stopped her hoof and more droplets came down.

"Yes you are! You're a Lieutenant in the Grand Pegasus Enclave and I'm your Commanding officer and I'm giving you an order you need to leave right now!" Ginger poked sunny in the middle of her armored chest and the drops came down some more giving sunny more shivers and the wind picked up throwing some dirt in her eyes making everything kind of blurry.

"We need to help and you know that as much as I do Gingy and I don't care what the stupid Enclave says!" Sunny chucked her helmet away and heard it roll down the hill.

Ginger was standing there with a shocked look on her face. "Sunset…you…you know you can't say stuff like that! It's recorded!" She stepped up to her and started to whisper. "You need to come home…please!"

"No! I'm not…I'm staying down here!" Sunny took a step back and just had a serious look on her face.

Ginger's complexion turned a little pale but she cleared her throat. "Are you disregarding a direct order from your superior Lieutenant Sunset Winds?" She was speaking louder so that her official mike picked up her voice over the loud winds that were coming from the front of the storm.

Sunny was looking at Ginger sadly and her wings seemed to drop a little as well as her whole posture. "Y-yes…I-I am… Ca…captain Ginger Drop…" When she looked up Ginger had a bright smile on her face but before Sunny could even raise a hoof to ask her what that smile was about there was a loud thunder clap and screams that were echoing in a metal place.

There was another thunder clap and water droplets were falling onto Sunny's orange fur going through her thing blanket.

"AHHHHH!" There was a loud girly scream and then a loud thud as a scared Pegasus had instinctively shot up into the air and ran into the metal lined cloud barrack building that Sunny and her squad spent the night in all of the time. Everypony else that hadn't fallen out of their bunks or shot into the ceiling were groaning about being woken up so rudely.

"Everypony be quiet!" Sunny sat up in her bunk and looked out at about half her little cloud squad standing up already out of bed and about 2 or 3 sprawled out on the floor in pain from hitting the ceiling. "Now is everyone awake?" She waited for everypony to sleepily acknowledge her question. "Well then you better get dressed and ready by the time I get back or whoever isn't gets to stay behind and make every ponies bed!" She smiled at herself when she heard a bunch of hooves started to run around the barracks.

She got out of her own bed and slowly walked through the throngs of pegisai flying and shooting around getting their things ready and their uniforms on. She flew up to the emptying thundercloud that somepony had pushed in there and pressed her hooves into the side and helped it on its way back outside of her cloud building. "When I find the pony that did this I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?" There was an innocent sounding mare's voice that if it was a little higher pitched it would sound like a little filly that for some reason made her sound even more innocent. It was coming from the other side of the front doors of the barracks.

"Polar Vortex…" Sunny froze on her side of the doors and landed before opening them up where she saw a haughty looking Pegasus with a ring of other uppity looking pegisai standing around her all wearing perfectly ironed uniforms and all higher ranked then she was. "That's First Lieutenant Polar Vortex to you Sunset" She didn't seem angry but she had some smugness in the way she reminded sunny about it. "Did you hear me though Sunset? What were you going to do to the pony responsible?" She lifted a perfectly hooficured hoof to her ear and smiled at Sunny.

Sunny grit her tooth and just stood there glaring at her. "…report them to my superiors…" She didn't look away from her.

"Oh well…then it's a good thing I showed up huh? I just came over because I heard all of the yelling and commotion and I thought somepony was trouble what happened?" She frowned a little and put a worried look on her face.

Sunny kept gritting her teeth and stood there staring at the 5 ponies that had been hell for her ever since she got assigned the CO of the cloud teams. "…Somepony had put a stray Thunderhead into the barracks to wake everypony up today…it didn't rain enough to damage anyone but it caused three of my squad to vault themselves into the ceiling…"She glared to a stallion that had chuckled a little and her glare seemed to turn it into a coughing fit.

"Well as long as no pony was seriously hurt? They are alright right? They know their up from their down still…" She was still playing the innocent pony and it was starting to make Sunny mad.

"Why you stupid spoiled chi…" Sunny had lifted off the ground and was about to like rocket into the mare in front of her but a white streak came between the two of them and stopped Sunny in her tracks.

"Second Lieutenant Sunset winds and First Lieutenant Polar Vortex what do you two think you're doing?"The Enclave Pegasus in the complete set of armor was looking at Sunny. "What are you doing out of uniform soldier?"

"I just got out of bed Gingy and she put…" Sunny pushed a hoof at Polar but the Pegasus pushed her hoof away. "When we're on base Lieutenant Winds I am Captain Ginger Drop to you and I do not care what polar did or what she didn't do you are supposed to be in your uniform now go!" Ginger Drop pointed a hoof back at her barracks and waited till she turned and walked in to scold Polar who started to whine about something or other but Sunny was already inside the barracks but she couldn't hear what Polar was lying about.

Her whole squad was standing at the door and they all looked guilty like sunny had caught them doing something bad. "Um…Lieutenant?" A pink Pegasus lifted a hoof up.

"Yes Pink?" Sunny rubbed her eyes with her wings kind of guilty that she'd been their CO for over 2 weeks and she still didn't remember all of their names.

"My uh…my names Tender Rose…" Tender's ears were pulled back a little.

"Yes…Tender? What is it…?" Sunny had walked through the mass of pegisai and over to her bunk.

"Is…Polar going to get in trouble this time? Cause this is the third time she's done this and…um" The more she was talking the softer her voice got but a dark green Pegisai stallion pushed in front of her and looked ticked off.

"And we're fed up with it! All of us! We hate it that she keeps getting away with this just because of her father being so high up in command!" He kicked one of the bunks with a hoof and the sound echoed around the room.

"And you don't think I am?" She turned and looked at him. "MY Father is also in the higher command? Do you think I got my ranks boosted to fast huh?" Sunny with her whole uniform draped across her back strutted up to the green stallion and glare into his eyes. "Huh? Do you think I'm not qualified to boss you around?"

"Wh-what…n-no…sun…"But Sunny had pushed her face into the stallions.

"That's Second Lieutenant Winds to you Airpony! Say it!"The stallion was taking some steps back to get away but Sunny just walked toward him keeping the distance the same.

"Se-sec…"He tripped over a box and looked up at her.

"Now I need everypony ready to go once I'm finished we're scheduled to work on the southern cloud field…the clouds are starting to thin…be ready to move got it?"

They all stood at attention even the green stallion that fell over and they all saluted her with their wing tips. "Understood!" They all single file trotted out of the barracks and outside onto the cloud cover.

Sunny sighed and walked herself to the back of the barrack building to the showers that still had some humidity from the ponies that had just taken a shower. She stopped a small calendar that was hung up next to her on the front door of the shower. "Come on…" She sighed and leaned her head on the wall. "I have our stupid quota Polar Vortex and now I have to deal with being in heat on top of all of that…I better get the stallions to clean out the extra building then…"She hung her towel onto the hook nearby and turned the faucets lifting a hoof into the water waiting for it to get to a good high temperature.

'Why do I keep dreaming about that…' she was frowning and remembering what she dreamed about and then a memory surfaced into her head on what came after her sister had knocked her out on the surface.

"Captain we need to follow protocol! We need to get her to wake up and then we need to clean off all of the surface pathogens and foreign matter!" Dim Panicked voices were urgently speaking to somepony. But sunny was asleep and this was all a dream and she would wake up in her room in the large apartment that she got to escape her father.

"I don't care! I need you to call General Burnt Tinder right now! Tell him it's urgent!" Another mare this one was closer and also sounded distressed about something.

"We need to do it with you as well! We need you to be in the chemical Shower captain…" One of the mares came closer. "We'll go and get the general but we need you to follow our instructions okay…get in the shower captain!" then the mare's voice trailed off and a door closed somewhere.

"Gi-gingy…" Sunny's voice sounded croaky for some reason.

"Sunset! You're awake! Thank the president…" Ginger kneeled in front of Sunny and smiled.

"…Where am I? Am I at home…did I drink too much?" She tried to sit up but her armor was still on and making it a little hard to sit up with it off.

"Don't try to get up it's okay we're in the medical wing on base…I you passed out when we had to get back don't you remember? "She was smiling but there was something behind her eyes that were pleading to her about something that sunny was too tired to remember.

"…Why…" sunny started to cough until ginger brought her a cup of water on her wing. "Thanks" Smiled at her. "Why did you want dad? What's going on…what happened?" Now that she wasn't so thirsty anymore and she was waking up everything that happened down below on their mission was flooding back into her head and she was gasping and trying to sit up again. "Y-you!"

Ginger put a hoof on her mouth and shook her head. "Shh…don't say anymore you're hurt you need to rest a little more" but her hoof was pointing at the little microphone on her color and then at the one at Sunny's color and sunny glowered a little and looked over to Ginger.

"He's the general In charge of this part of the Enclave Sunny so…he probably already knows that you disobeyed one of my orders?" She smiled a little.

"No I didn't Gingy I just wanted to…" But Ginger put a hoof on her mouth again but sunny pushed it away. "Stop that! I can say what I want you don't have to keep protecting me we're not in school or basic training anymore I can take whatever consequences come at me alright!" Sunny was trying to sit up but her armor was turned off so it was a little too heavy for her to move right.

"Need some help little sister?" Pokes a button on the side of her armor and then a whirr and a hiss and her armor split open letting her pull out of it and drop it onto the floor.

"Thanks…now you need to get your chemical shower or whatever…a surface pony sneezed on you and you don't want to danger the enclave and have them fall out of the sky" She rolled her eyes and looked away from her.

The doors burst open and a red orange Stallion with a graying mane in an immaculate uniform with a lot of medals and ribbons. "Ginger? Sunny…"

"Over here daddy!" Ginger turned around and opened her wings and smiled at him trotting over to get a hug but he stepped back.

"Ginger you know you have to clean off as soon as you got here!" He looked at her worried.

"She was about to do that dad…then you came into the room" Sunny was sitting up on her bed and opening and closing her wings stretching them out.

"Sunny!" He walked over to her but she held a hoof out.

"No dad…I need to wash up too I just was unconscious for a while…" Sunny didn't want to look at him hoping he didn't know what she almost did.

Ginger had already taken her armor off and had placed it in one of the quarantine baskets for a cleaning and stepped in the chemical shower for one of the nurses to clean her in.

He cleared his throat and straightened his uniform. "Now Ginger Drop I know why you called me in here but I've already told you how I feel about it…" He looked over to Ginger who didn't seem to look like she wanted to argue about it.

"That's not the reason I called you in here dad…" She turned to see the nurse gathering some soaps and various plastic containers that had symbols on it that told her that they shouldn't really be used on ponies. "I can take it from here…you don't have to do it for me?" She smiled a little but she had a look in her face that said leave now.

She didn't seem to want to leave but one look at the General made her nod and then hurry out of the nurse's office. The General lifted a rag and threw it over one of the cameras and sunny just sat there looking confused.

"What…?" She looked between her father and her sister.

"I had to do it daddy I just…I had to make sure that Sunny wouldn't get in trouble for what she did"

"What are you talking about? You mean when I said that we had to do something about the surface before something bad happens to it!" Sunny jumped off her bed walked over to them. "That what I saw down there…"

"I told you that sending her down there with you was a bad idea Ginger she wasn't…she couldn't handle it…"

"I handled it dad! I handled what I had to do down there but I didn't want to leave! What we did down there…"Sunny turned away and walked back to her bed.

"We did what the Enclave ordered us to do Sunny and it might have been bad but their surface ponies and they were deemed a threat to the Enclave as a whole so we had to do what we had to do" Ginger was mixing a bunch of the chemicals together in a little bucket so that she could put it inside the shower water that she was standing in.

"I don't care what we had to do it was still bad!" Sunny stomped a hoof.

"Now Sunset you know that we…might see some of Enclaves rules and orders are a little harsh but it's for the greater good of the Pegisai up here…if it harms some of the ponies on the surface but doesn't harm anypony up here it's fine!" He smiled and nodded a little and walked closer to Sunny.

"No! Dad!" She wheeled around and advanced on her father who tried to get away from her as fast as possible. "It's not fine! A pony is a pony it doesn't matter if their hooves are touching clouds or the dirt on the earth it's still not fine…and once I'm able to…I'm going down there and helping them! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She reared up on the tips of her hooves and looked deep into her father's eyes.

"Sunny…"Ginger was standing there frozen before putting the chemicals into the shower looking a little worried.

Sunny's father stood there and the whole room was silent except for the sounds of the water hitting the tile floor of the shower. Then her father cleared his throat and stared down at Sunny just looking up at him with the expression of a pony that wasn't going to change her mind for anything less than a pegisai's wing beat.

"Well First Lieutenant Winds I think that you've expressed your feelings on the matter and they have been duly noted" He was taking the formal tone that he'd always make when he was angry and he didn't want to yell at anypony that he actually liked.

"Now Dad you don't have to start talking to me like that I'm not a litt…" But she was stopped short by the gaze that he was giving her and she closed her mouth.

"That's General Burnt Tinder to you Lieutenant and if you think I won't be able to stop you then you would be wrong" He reached underneath one of his wings and held out an envelope with her name on it. "From here on out you shall be demoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant and formally transferred to the cloud core effective immediately!" He nodded and walked over to the door.

Sunny stood there looking at the envelope and was frozen in place.

"Wait daddy! Don't…go" But he had already walked out of the door and her and Sunny were the only ones in the room. She sighed and looked over to sunny who was still staring at the envelope in her hooves. "You know he still loves you sunny…he just had to do what he did because of his job and him demoting you probably hurt him more than it did you, you know how excited he got when I got promoted to captain he's doing it to protect you…and us the whole family because you already know what's going to happen if you just decide to take a flight down onto the surface" she was slowly working the soap and chemicals into her fur and onto her feathers and into her mane and tail.

"Sunny…Sunny can you hear me? Sunny!" Her sister's voice was coming from somewhere breaking her out of her memory trance and Sunny was back in her barracks standing in front of the shower that had already turned cold. "Sunny…are you alright?" Her sister's concerned voice was coming from the bathroom door behind her.

"Are you here to command me to take a shower or not waste water or something…we're pegisai we get water from the clouds we step on I don't think we're going to just run out of it…" Sunny didn't turn around or walk into the water just stood there waiting for her sister's answer.

"No none of that…I came here because I wanted to see if you were alright? I know what I said outside was" She started to say before sunny just turned to look at her.

"No you don't have to apologize It was your job and I was out of uniform" she stepped into the water and gasped when the cold water hit her and she was standing there shivering but she was continuing with her shower.

"Still I know what Polar Vortex did but you already know that if I put in a complaint that she's going to get her father to find some way of discrediting it and she'll just get off again"

Sunny didn't say anything to her but she knew Ginger was right and nodded and shampooed her mane. "I know but I still don't like that she can just do what she wants because of her daddy besides she could have hurt some of my squad today" She turned around and wiped some soap from one of her eyes.

"I know she did Sunny" For some reason Ginger didn't look so good right now and seemed to be leaning against the wall for support even though she was trying to make it look like she wasn't.

"Are you okay Gingy? You seem tired…" Sunny stuck her head into the water and squeegeed off the soap.

"Huh? Oh yes I am its…well I didn't get enough sleep last night that's all don't worry about it" She smiled and pushed herself off the doorframe but her shoulders were still hunched over a little. "So what are you doing today? The western front?"

"Southern one today the clouds are starting to thin" She took the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some on her loofa and started to scrub her back and sides under her wings as well.

"Really? That's weird…they were just recently re-fluffed and replaced like last week?" Ginger took a step back and looked at the schedule calendar lifting it with a hoof and then releasing it. "It also seems that your heat cycle starts today" She leaned into the shower room and smirked at her. "Do I see any orange pegisai in your future huh?!"

"Ginger!" Sunny turned around and even though her fur was orange you could still make out a slight blush in her face. "You already know that it makes me uncomfortable too talk about it…especially since dad told me about it…" She looked away and she shivered and it wasn't from her cold water shower.

"Well I think you got off pretty light…from what I overheard when he was telling you mostly came from the schools medical book you should've heard mom tell me she actually showed me pictures of like…the disease's that ponies back in the prewar days used to get thank the president that we have all of that new medicine right?" She walked near her stall and sunny was looking at the drain. "What? Are you alright…"

"Yeah…" she sniffled a little and looked away. "I'm alright but no there's no new foals in my future Ginger you already know that I'm not having any" She closed her eyes so she could scrub her face with the loofa.

"Well maybe you should? Before you get all old and wrinkly and your plot gets old and wrinkly and then you find a stallion that's all old and wrinkly and when you two bump ugliest it's all old and wrinkly and…" But sunny threw a bar of soap at her.

"GINGER! GET OUT NOW!" She was completely red faced and soapy.

"Fine fine but remember this" She was in the door frame. "If you're thinking of getting it on with one of your squad mates…the best place to do it is the abandoned hall on the west…"

"OUT! NOW!" She shrieked and threw another bar of soap at her sister before she disappeared around the corner and she was left alone in the cold water.

"Stupid Ginger…" She was grumbling but now with all that talk she was acutely aware of her situation and she was glad for this cold shower.

After about another 5 minutes she had washed everything else up and put on her Lieutenant uniform and got her hair down up in a bun that every mare had to do due to some regulation like…50 some years ago or something. And she was staring at herself in a mirror that she had hanging on her locker and she looked just like she always did like a lieutenant in the Grand Pegasus Enclave.

"Lieutenant...?" Tender walked back into the barracks and saluted her. "Everypony is ready to go and they are all waiting for your orders…mam" She was standing as still as she could but her wing was quivering a little bit.

"That's good Tender have everyone form up into two flight teams and then we'll be off as soon as I'm out" She was straightening her bun but before Tender could leave. "Oh…and Tender?"

She turned around. "Yes mam?"

"I need you to go around and let the stallions know that they are to clean the spare barracks and sleep in there for this week okay?" Grabs some sunglasses and places them onto her face.

"Oh uh…o-okay understood lieutenant" She saluted sunny again and hurried outside looking a little more pink than usual.

"I understand your uncomfortableness Tender I truly truly do" She straightened her sunglasses and then once she was done she trots out of the barracks and out into the sun.


	2. Chapter 2 - Time Weaver

"Hey! Sweetie come over here a minute I want to talk to you," said the voice of a stallion who seemed to have way too much to drink waved a hoof and smiled.

A dark grey mare with her black mane tied up in a ponytail - levitating a trey and walking among the tables picking up empty glasses and smiling at all of the rough looking caravanners who always happened to show up in these place-looked up and smiled at him. "Yes?" She said trotting over to the table, "Do you need anything else?" She looked between the three of them, and one of them was already passed out, but the other two seemed to be having a drinking contest.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she tensed a little when a hoof contacted with her left flank where her cutie mark was, which was hidden by the uniform that she had unluckily had chosen for her since she was the newest girl that Cinnamon employed. "You have some pretty strong legs for a callmare sweetie?" He said smiling, his hoof still swirling around the edge of her uniform.

"Well…um…I'm not a callmare…exactly I'm just a server sir,"she said as she tried to ignore the hoof, like it wasn't there, and holding out the platter she asked, "Do you want me to bring you anything?" She was trying to keep her magic steady and the platter as well but the glasses were slightly vibrating, which the stallion seemed to enjoy.

"What's wrong? Is this exciting you…" he said as he chuckled and rubbed a little harder while trying to get it closer to her tail.

"Pork…stop it…look at her you're scaring her" The second stallion put his hoof out and pushed Pork's dark orange hoof away. "You can go now, Pork and I will be heading out soon" He smiled and waved a little.

"What! No!" Pork reached out and grabbed the grey mare's tail in his mouth and pulled, causing her to drop the tray on him and cover him with a bunch of unfinished liquor, beer and water.

The grey mare gasped and was apologizing, when a familiar metal tube was pressed against the top of her head.

"GET UP! RIGHT NOW!" Pork sounded so angry that the mare could understand what he said even though his mouth was around the handle of a gun that was pressed against the top of her head.

"Pork! Stop it! Do you want to get us kicked out of here just like every other brothel in this stupid town!"

"No! No, Drop,I'm not having this slut of a pony drop all of this stuff and not get me anything in return! So stand up!" Pork said as he pushed the gun against the grey mare's head again, and she slowly started to stand. "Now I want you to come with me and help me clean all of this up and then we can spend the night together!" He smiled and still held the gun out, but before he could do anything else, a glass of Wild Pegasus was smashed on his head, causing him to fall in a heap but not before closing his mouth- due to the glass- and shot off a shot hitting the wall right behind the mare, who had curled up into a ball.

"Miss Weaver are you alright…are these ponies bothering you?" A large dark brown unicorn wearing a thick armored coat was peering down at her, but the mare just stayed on the ground and kept whimpering. Frowning, the unicorn looked up at the second Stallion that had tried to get Pork away from the mare, and he was getting closer to the mare trying to help, but the unicorn stopped him. "Step away from Miss weaver or you'll suffer worse then your friend right here!" He said, picking up another half empty glass and levitated it near him. The other stallion just backed off trying to wake up the third stallion who hadn't stirred the whole time.

"Come on miss Weaver we should go see the boss…he'll want me to bring you to him" He slowly scooped up miss Weaver and carefully put her on his back and walked through the bar. All of the ponies that had stopped what they had been doing to watch, but as he walked by they went back to what they were doing.

He opened a wooden door that was set behind the bar and walked through it, leading into a long hallway that looked like somepony had tried to clean it up to the best of their ability, but it still looked dirty. Soon, he was passing by the two bathrooms and one…sounded like it was getting used very well at the moment, but even so they kept walking toward a door at the very end of the hall that had a large sign that read BOSS.

The unicorn knocked with a brown hoof. "Sir…we have a problem"

There was a commotion from the other side of the door and then some hoof steps. "Why are you here? You know that I don't like anypony just knock on the door" The pony on the other side sounded tired.

"You told me to bring any of the girls to you as soon as possible if anything bad happened to them and one of them…Miss Weaver was threatened at gunpoint and she's a whimpering mess right now…" He turned his head and Weaver was sniffling now.

"OH! Oh why didn't you say so! Come bring her in here right now!" The unicorn heard a bunch of locks being turned and keypads pressed and then the door swung open and a tiny earth pony with a messed up mane and an eye patch over one of his eyes was looking at Miss Weaver. "Come on put her on the couch and then you can leave Brick" He scurried over to an old freying couch and he swept off a bunch of old papers onto the floor.

When the unicorn put Miss weaver on the couch she just turned away and curled up trying to hide inside it's cushions.

"You can go now Brick if you're not out there then more of my girls are going to get hurt!" The boss pony waved a hoof toward the door and kept doing it till the brown unicorn walked out. Then he just closed all of his locks down again. "Time…Time Weaver hey…" He walked over and patted the Grey mare.

She just curled up some more and a sob finally came out of her mouth.

"There we go…let it out. What happened? Can you talk to me about it?" He asked as he sat on the couch and turned his patting into small little swirls on her coat. "Want to take off the uniform? I won't send you back out today…it's okay come on talk to me" He leaned in to try and get a look at her face.

She sat up a little and looked up through her tears. "I…I almost…died…" She whimpered a little and looked at him hoping he'd make her feel better.

He smiled sadly and looked back at her. "I know…and I am sorry about that but you knew that this job would be dangerous when you took it. Now don't get me wrong, you've heard about Sticky Slick's operation at the end of the street right?" He continued when she nodded. "Well somepony went in and killed two of his girls when they wouldn't do what he wanted them to do, so you're safer here then anywhere else and you're safestr with me." He rubbed her cheek and she giggled a little.

"I'm glad you let me stay boss..though some of the other girls…they don't like how you hired me right off the bat when I just walked in that day" She looked between two of her grey hooves, a little embarrassed.

"Well what do they know? I knew a good girl when I saw one and you are one! You're nice to the customers, you don't get all mouthy when they touch you, though we're probably going to have to work on that. Especially since you're a unicorn and most Stallions love magical…favors from the other places that they go to." He smiled at her but he was looking somewhere else other than her face.

"Well some of the girls have been…" She shook her head and her mane came a little loose from her ponytail and fell across her face. "I shouldn't say…they wouldn't like it"

"No come on tell me what are they doing!" His voice and expression hardened a little. "Are they hurting you Time? Cause if they are then I'll tell them to stop!" He said, scooting a little closer to her.

"What! Oh nononono" She waved her hooves around. "They've been doing some of that stuff on the side and they've been talking about leaving you and going to somepony else" She looked like she had done something bad and she was starting to sulk.

"Don't be like that Time, you didn't do anything! Do you know who's been talking about it? About who's going…" He didn't seem worried about it and he had gotten a little bit closer to the point where he could smell her. But she didn't seem to notice that he had been getting closer. "I don't want to say…they're not going to want to talk to me if they know I told you what they want to do" she said, starting to sniffle again and tears were rolling down her face.

He was close enough to put a hoof on hers and she looked up and he was smiling at her. "You're really beautiful Time but when you cry it hurts me that you're so sad.." He was frowning now and the hoof he had touched her hoof with brushed away the tears.

Her eyes went wide and she tried to wiggle back but she was already up against the couches arm and she couldn't retreat any further back. "S-sir…boss what are you doing?" She sounded a little worried and the thoughts of the other mare's not talking to her were forgotten for the moment.

"Time you already know that you're a mare not like any of the others right?" His hoof met hers and he rubbed it a little, but she pulled it away. "You're also one of my favorite girls here." With a smile, he moved his hoof from her hoof to her side and rubbed it across the uniform that she hadn't taken off. "I am also glad that the girls decided to take my advice and left you the maid uniform for today's shift. It's always been my favorite"

She jumped off of the couch, her eyes wide. "You told them to give it to me…but we drew straws!" She sounded confused. "They also told me that the maid uniform is the one they liked the best and they all looked jealous when I got it…why did you tell them to give it to me!"

He sat there on the couch, looking a little sad that she had jumped away from him. "Because I always choose one of my girls to wear it every two weeks or so, but when I saw you…I knew that you'd be the one to wear it. Even if you've only been mine for 2 days" His smile turned from a warm loving one to one that almost mirrored the stallion that almost shot her back in the front of the bar.

"Y-yours…" She stepped back, almost tripping over a metal coffee table that was in front of the couch and in doing so, she pushed over more papers. "I'm not yours! I don't belong to you! I work for you!"

He laughed at her, and she stopped moving backwards, hoping that this was all a joke and that she could go back to her little room next door and take a nap. "You do belong to me! You belong to me because without me you'd have been picked off by some nasty in the wasteland or like some of the more unlucky girls taken by slavers and sold to ponies like Sticky Slick and then get killed. You don't want to get sold do you?" He had gotten off the couch and had walked around the coffee table to the other side so not to scare off Time.

She was sitting against the wall far away from him and she shook her head. "N-no…I don't…" She looked around the room hoping to see something that she could use to defend herself if he decided to attack her, but all she saw were the same things that she saw when she was here the first time.

"Do you know why that outfit is my favorite Time?" He asked, a little oddly as he walked over to a shelf that had some stuff on it that looked a little to complicated for Time to understand.

She was still trying to find something to protect herself with so she didn't hear that she was being asked a question.

"Time Weaver? Are you listening?" She gasped and turned to look at him like he had snuck up behind her and poked her and she nodded. "Good now I'll ask again do you know why your outfit is my favorite?" She shook her head and looked down at It. "Well don't worry none of the other girls knew about it either so you're not alone in your ignorance" He turned around and he had a little box in his hoof.

It was a small black cube that only had a red dial on the top of it. He carried it as carefully as possible back to the table and placed it in front of him then he sat in front of it. She was looking at the box and for some reason she had a weird pressure near her horn like when she had been using too much magic and it would overload or right before it was about to overload but she didn't know what was wrong with it it's probably just from her emotions of what's going on right now.

"Turns out that your little number was made before the war do you know how wonderful that is!" He clopped his hooves together like he was applauding its ability to survive a Magical apocalypse and not get destroyed in the 200 plus years after that. "It's an ancient bondage outfit!" He seemed overly giddy but Time just sat there looking confused and looking at her maid outfit.

"Bondage? What do you mean…is there something wrong about it?" She didn't know what he was talking about and she didn't matter unless it meant that it was dangerous for her to wear it and she wanted to get it off as soon as equinely possibly.

His smile came back just like the stallion from the front and he grabbed the little box in his hooves. "Well then let me have the pleasure of showing you just what that means" He chuckled and then he turned the dial to the left a little and looked up at time.

Time flinched when he turned the dial on the cube but once nothing happened she opened them again and looked at him. "I-is…is it going to do something…" She had worry in her voice hoping that it wasn't broken and she'd just implode from ancient magic clothes.

"Yes just be patient Time oh look there it goes!"

She looked down but she didn't have to look to know that something was happening because she wasn't sitting down anymore the outfit had made her stand back up all on its on. "What's it doing!" she was starting to panic now and was trying to set her haunches back onto the ground but the outfit's skirt wouldn't let them go down.

"It's keeping you from moving…that's the first setting there are 4 more!" He placed the cube back onto the table and slowly walked his way over to her and smiled when he saw her wiggle her head trying to get her body to move against the outfit. "Now you won't move away when I'm near you" He got close enough and he reached out for her face even though she tried to move it away and rubbed her cheek. "Everyone of you always tries to fight me…and I don't like it I take you in I treat you nicer than everypony else I give you anything that you need or want but you still run from my advances"

She still kept trying to move herself she even tried to use her magic but the pressure near her horn made it hurt to much to do anything.

"But the good news is that by the 3rd setting you're all begging for me to do it to you again…but you know what I found out" He pushed her away from the wall so that he could walk around her. "I like it a lot when you girls fight it, it makes me more excited when I finally get to what I want" he slid his hoof across her side along the skirt and lacy blouse that was attached to it.

"What do you want!" She cried it out to him and tried to move away from his hoof starting to hyperventilate at how helpless she was just standing there and all he was doing was rubbing his hoof along her side.

"I want you Time…I want you to want me but most of all I just want me in you that's all I want" He stopped in front of her. "I want you to let me inside you Time Weaver!" He turned away and went back to the couch and the little black cube.

Time didn't say anything and she even stopped moving and just looked at the floor then everything started to come back to her the real reason she came here in the first place and why she had stayed here for two days. She was pretending to be Time Weaver the grey Unicorn Mare that was stuck in a bondage uniform she wore to work.

"Setting 2 is probably my favorite it lets me give little commands to the outfit and it moves your legs for you it's not too strong mostly because this isn't made for body control but it has it's uses until we get to number 3 and then you submit and then you can have fun as well" He turned the dial to setting two and looked up at time. "Come here Time I want you to sit next to me again" He put the cube down and patted the couch next to him.

Time slowly walked back over to the couch and still didn't look at him. She sat down where she was before she jumped off the couch and still didn't look at him but she wasn't struggling against the forced movement.

"Hm? You're taking this easier than the other girls Time, is it sinking in that you aren't able to fight against it and it'll be easier just for you to listen to me?" He sat up against her so that he was touching her.

Time lifted a hoof and rubbed it against his face. "Come here you…" she looked up and was smiling at him. "You didn't have to do this…you could have just asked me" Leans in so that her face was right next to his and she nuzzled his neck.

He gasped and put one of his hooves on her sides and tried to get closer to her. "But…all you girls say no…you always say no…" He sounded so sad and he turned his touching into a vulnerable hug.

Time hugged him back and patted him. "It's alright I would have said no too" With him in her hug she looked up at the cube that was sitting on the table and with her magic she turned the dial back down to off and floated it behind the couch.

He sat up and looked dismayed. "Y-you would! But…" He seemed so hurt but then he saw her face and the sadness turned to confusion. "Time?" He frowns. "Can you give me another hug…"He held his hooves out and time came in and gave him another hug and squeezed him. He leaned up to kiss time but she leaned back and they both fell off the couch.

"Boss? Why are you trying to kiss me? I just told you that I don't want you" Time held her hooves against his chest and because she was taller than him his hooves were flailing toward her.

"Time I want you to put me down and kiss me back!" He stopped moving waiting for her to put him down and kiss him. She lowered her hooves and puckered her lips but before he was able to lean down to get at them her puckered lips turned into a smile .

"Psyche!" She pumped her hooves and sent him flying into the wall and he just fell in a heap on the floor. She stood up and walked behind the couch and lifted up the box with her magic and she trotted over to the boss pony.

He was coughing and trying to stand up but all he did was look up at her. "Time Weaver…why!" He started coughing and tried to sit up but his legs wouldn't hold his weight. She walked up and sat down in front of him patting him with her hoof just like he did when she was brought in to his office. He winched in pain and she just pressed her hoof against his side and heard some crackling.

"I guess I broke something huh? Well I'm sorry but you were coming onto me pretty strong" He cried out when she pressed against him to stand up.

"Wh-where did…Time Weaver…go" He was gasping for air and it sounded raspy.

"I'm right here silly!" giggles and pats him making him wince. "Oh sorry but I'm her but not her do you get it?" She was purposely prodding at his broken ribs knowing full well that they were broken.

He nodded and tried to crawl away from her but he couldn't move without getting hurt.

"Alright now…" Floats the cube near his face. "I came for this and only this so I'll leave you here with your broken rib and anything else that broke when I threw you into the wall" She gets up and turns away from him.

"Wait! Please! Time…" He wraps his hoof around her hind leg to keep her from walking away. "Don't…" He was wheezing now. "I'm…sorry…that I…tried…to…take…you…"He was having a hard time talking now. "Please…don't…hurt…anypony…out there…" He was holding onto time's hoof even more trying to convey his message. "If…you're…angry…" But time kicked his hoof away and turned around just to look down at him.

"I'm not angry" Keeps looking down at him like she was thinking about something. "And I'm not going to hurt anypony like I said I just came for this cube" She shook the cube in his face and it softened. "I'm sorry that I had to deceive you and then hurt you…" For some reason a thought of her staying and taking care of him till he felt better ran through her mind and she just stamped a hoof to clear it out. "But you deserved it for what you wanted to do to me!" And she turned away again and walked over to the door with the too many locks. She turned her head to look back at the pony who had taken her in and gave her food and a place to stay and helped her feel safe when some of the ponies had tried to attack her on her first day there. "NO!" She hit her head against the door. "That wasn't me…stop it…" She focused on the locks and used her magic to unlock them.

"Time Weaver…"

"My name's not Time Weaver!" Turns and glares back at him.

"Fine…" He had managed to sit up against the wall and he was holding his side with a hoof but he was still wheezing. "For…whatever…reason…you're doing…this…if…you…ever…need…a…place" He started to cough and sat there wheezing. "…you…can…come…back?" He looked up and smiled at her and time stood there frozen looking at him then she yelled and kicked at the door open after she had unlocked it and then just stormed right out of his office.

"Bye…Time Weaver…"

She managed to get to her room without bringing any unwanted attention to herself and then she was raging inside magically throwing the stuff that the other girls had given her around the room and throwing the chair against the wall and pulling the covers off the bed and then just spinning them around hitting the walls and the ceiling and the floor. "ARRRGGHHH!" She managed to break a leg off of the chair and start whacking a pillow until the feathers started to come out.

She stood among the mess of her room with feathers floating about and landing on everything breathing hard then she picked up her hoof and stared at the dark blue scar among the grey fur on her hoof. "This is all your fault!" she glared at it like she's been doing every time a job went bad or her thoughts were turning against her and made her want to help the ponies she had just hurt. "Always your fault! Always! Whenever I'm about to leave you…you always make it so hard!" She slammed her hoof against the wall but it hurt her and she yelled. "OW!"

"Ms. Weaver?" The Brown Stallion opened her door and looked surprised when he saw all of the damage around her room. "Are you okay! Is there somepony in here" He magically pulled out a baseball bat from behind him and held it out.

"What? No! No…I…I did this…" She looked around almost like she was seeing it for the first time. "I'm…sorry I was…" She sighed and sat on the bed and looked back up at him frowning. "You don't have to call me Miss Weaver anymore…that's not who I am."

"I know you're not" He walked in and closed the door but he still had the baseball bat out.

"What!" She looked up and leaned back.

He walked up and pointed the baseball bat at her. "I recognized you from before…" He nodded. "Back when I was working as a mercenary I was hired by a pony named Corn Chip" But time just kept looking at the baseball bat.

"That…doesn't ring any bells" She shook her head.

"Well to many of the mares that he fancied he would use the name Big john" He chucked when her eyes got big and then she sighed.

"Oh him…I well…I wasn't the one who you know cut it off…you know I was just…" She was starting to panic now that she remembered who he was talking about.

"Calm down I'm not here for that he got what he deserved he never paid me what he agreed to which is why I came here to work for the Boss" Then his smile faded and he was glaring now. "Who you just came back from hurting and you just left him there!" He swung with the bat and Time jumped back avoiding it and cowered in the corner.

"I'm sorry! I…he was going to rape me!" She yelled it back at I'm and held her hoof up trying to protect herself.

"Don't start that! You'd say anything to get yourself out of here he treats his girls way nicer than any of the other stallions around here" He tried to hit Time again but she ducked down and curled her head down.

"STOP! PLEASE!" She was shaking a little. "C-corky…p-please!" Time looked up at him and he faltered a little just enough for Time to jump at him taking the bat away from him and crashing into him throwing them both to the floor.

Corky kicked out with his hoof connecting to one of Time's eyes and she lay there dazed from the force of the kick. "Now you're coming with me Time Weaver if that's your real name and you're going to get what's coming to you for hurting the boss!"He magically put his baseball bat away and grabbed the edge of her blouse near her neck and slowly pulled her back into the hallway with his magic.

Time was groaning from the kick to her eye but when she noticed that she was moving away from her room she started to struggling and try and get the outfit off of her.

"Stop moving or I'll tie you up and bring them to you!" Bangs her head against the wall of the hallway and she stopped moving but right before they got to the end of the hallway she managed to twist around and bit down on his hoof causing his magic to dispel and him stop walking to get Time off. "GET OFF OF ME!" He was about to hit time in the head with his hoof but she rolled away and turned to run off but before he could react and stop turning around to stomp her she reared back and bucked him with her rear hooves when he leaned down to stomp her. With that he fell on the ground with a loud thud knocked out.

Time was breathing heavy and sweating a little from all of this physical activity she was doing that she wasn't used to she was just a waitress not a fighter. "Wait…no I'm not a waitress!" She headbutted the wall again but winced when her eye started hurting again she turned around and looked at the brown stallion that had saved her life. "I'm sorry Corky…I had to…you need to forgive me…" She patted his shoulder and he moaned and rolled over onto his belly.

"…and you know that I didn't want to do it but he didn't give me any choice" the voice of one of the other girls was coming from the other side of the door.

"Can't let them see me!" She turned and trotted back to her room right before the door opened and she heard the gasps of the two other girls when they saw corky on the ground asleep. "Man…I didn't think it would be so hard to get out of here…" She sighed and looked over to the mirror that had miraculously not shattered when she was having her tantrum and the mare that was looking back at her had a black eye already forming. "ow…" She was prodding it a little and it was tender already.

"TIME! DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO CORKY HE'S ON THE…woah did you finally let some stallion rut you into a hole?" A light blue earth pony with a dark blue mane was looking around the room at all of the damage.

"What?! No! I just…what were you talking about Corky?" Time had spun around and just clopped her hooves together nervously.

"Oh…IT'S JUST TERRIBLE SOMEONE HAS KNOCKED HIM OUT! AND NOW SPARKLE IS FREAKING OUT!" She was screaming again even though she wasn't freaking out anymore

"Shiny…stop screaming please! It's hurting my head…" Time covered her ears.

"What do you mean…"She gasped and somehow closed the distance between them faster than time could blink her eyes. "Somepony hurt you too! Who was it what did they want!" She gasped again and pushed time onto the bed. "The boss!" then she just ran out of Time's room and closed her door.

Time was laying on her back on the bed just staring at the ceiling. "That is one pony that I'm not going to regret leaving!" Time rolled over back onto her hooves and went back down to the door. She opened the door and stuck her head out and looked left and right in the hallway but all she saw was the body of Corky on the ground still on his back and then the voices of Shiny and Sparkle in the boss's room and shiny just screaming.

Time slowly walked out levitating her cube behind her and quickly walking out to behind the bar and into the front of the building where things were dieing down.

"That explains Shiny and Sparkle…" She looked around the corner not seeing anypony looking her way and she casually walked or as causally one can when wearing a tight fitting maid's outfit and magically levitating a magic cube behind her. Some of the patrons were hooting and trying to call her over when she walked by them and she was biting her bottom lip whenever she felt hooves or even magic getting underneath her skirt. And one of them even had the balls to actually try and stop her walking and try and kiss her.

"Come here sweetums I haven't had you yet, want to take out an experienced stallion for a ride tonight hm?" He leaned in with his eyes closed like he was expecting Time to just lean into him and take him to the back. But all she did was step away and watch him lean a little too far and because he was inebriated he ended up falling fast first into the floor where his friends just laughed at him and Time kept on walking straight out of the bar into the cloudy day beyond.


End file.
